Fallen
by RaiLei
Summary: After Voldemort defeated Dumbeldore and took over the world both muggle and wizardry in record time. Now, It's up to those left of the D.A. to rebel against the new ruler, before time runs out.
1. 01

**_FALLEN  
_**By: Fire Spirit

Chapter 01: Worst Day Ever

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yesterday was the worst day ever  
And tomorrow won't be better  
It's history repeating on and on  
Summer plans are gone forever  
I'd trade them in for dishpan water  
Cause everyday is never ending

"Worst Day Ever" Simple Plan

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Unthinkable had just happened. One moment Voldemort and Dumbledore were locked in a battle in the Atrium… and the next? Everyone was running for his or her lives. No one knew how and no one knew why, but Dumbledore vanished. Ka-poof. Just out of thin air, leaving everyone else to fend for themselves. Everyone fled from the Ministry of Magic quickly; only a hand full of them was there, unable to attempt a final duel with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Luckily, for the members of the Order they had all been able to escape, with the help of Apperating.

None of them have been seen since that day.

As for Harry and the others that were still somewhere in the department when Voldemort won, had a harder time escaping; since Death Eaters were now crawling all over the department looking for the six _'meddlesome'_ teens. In the end Luna, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had managed to get caught. The only ones who managed to escape were Harry and Neville. Even they were very lucky to escape. Neville had managed to escape when one of the Order members were appearating, and right before Dumbledore vanished without a trace; Harry made a break for the exit of the Ministry with the man from the statue acting like a shield.

Voldemort had taken over the world faster then a blink of an eye. He seemed to have Death Eater positioned everywhere in Europe and beyond. No one could escape, move or even speak without somebody knowing about it. The world was taken over in less then an hour, simply because anyone that got in their way, was no more. Resistance was not an option. It was either follow Voldemort - the new lord - or die. The Death Eaters that were working at the Ministry soon overrode Fudge and gained control of the Ministry of Magic, alongside Hogwarts, which was now Dumbledore free. They also had powers from Voldemort to arrest or kill anyone that got in their way. That was anyone except for anyone in the Order of the Phoenix (who all had a phoenix tattooed on their right arm) and Harry Potter. These few people were wanted alive, and had a large price of their heads for their capture. They were wanted alive, as Voldemort had a slow and painful way of making them non-existent. As for the other five with the Potter boy, they were wanted dead or alive. And, Voldemort had four out of the five he needed to make Potter suffer even more.

And this is where our story begins…

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Down here, quickly!" Harry hollered, beckoning another person down an alley.

The other person quickly obliged and darted downs the dank alley, Harry right behind him. The two took refuge behind a smelly, old dumpster. The two were silent as they heard voices approaching, stopping right in front of the alley entrance that they currently inhabited.

"Where'd those two go?"

"They can't have gone far. They'll be caught before the master knows anything." A ruff voice replied.

The two dark cloaked figures muttered something, incoherently and ran off, straight, leaving the alley far behind.

"What are we going to do now, Harry?" The other voice, whispered.

"We'll head for the border of London tonight. We'll be under the cloak of darkness. So we should be fine, Neville." Harry whispered back.

He felt Neville shift beside him. Harry couldn't blame him; the dumpster smelled like something had died in it, and was starting to rot. Not the best choice of a hiding spot, but it worked for the time being.

"Just a question Harry, but how are we going to get through the border? I mean, don't you think that Voldemort would have thought of that?" Neville whispered.

Harry remained silent. He didn't have an answer for Neville yet. They had only been out of the Atrium for two hours. How could he even think about leaving London right now? What about Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna? They were all captured and being held somewhere where Voldemort can do whatever he wants to, all because of Harry's stupid mistake. But then again, rushing in to where everyone Ron and the others were... would spell out certain death. They had to get out of London... but he couldn't leave them behind... they were his friends. Neville gave him a look, wondering what was going on in Harrys' mind as he sighed, a hand to his forehead. They could get caught too easily. But, how could they save the others, but not get caught themselves? It was like Mission Impossible. Only this one _was_ impossible.

Harry finally turned and looked at Neville. "Whom did you escape with?"

Neville was silent for a moment. "It was with Professor Lupin. But, we got separated when we were out of the Ministry."

Harry nodded. "How'd you get separated?"

Neville was silent for a second, debating what to say. "When we got out of there; there were dark cloaked figures there –most likely Death Eaters– waiting for us. He pushed me away, telling me to go and find you. He said he could handle them."

"Well, you found me. But, the Death Eaters probably caught him. You know he's wanted. This isn't good. Not good at all." Harry muttered.

Neville went silent, and Harry was thinking of what to do next. A voice was heard coming their way, catching both their attention. Neville froze with fear, while Harry peered around the corner. He only looked for a second, before darting his head back in. He leaned up against the back on the dumpster, and after a few seconds looked at Neville.

"The Death Eaters. They're back. They must have heard our voices somehow. We have to get out of this alley, before we get caught. We need a plan, and we need one quick. Any ideas?" Harry sighed, leaning his head on the back of the dumpster.

"A plan? I say we run for it."

Harry shook his head. "Neville, no. We run for it, we not only get caught, we die. A slow and painful one. This is Voldemort we're attempting to outrun. Not Malfoy and his goons. This is way more serious."

Neville nodded. The two went silent, hoping that the voices would vanish. Not a chance, the voices were, to their horror, coming down the alleyway. Harry looked wildly over at Neville.

"I'll distract them, it'll buy you some more time to try and rescue the others." At Neville's questioning glance, Harry quickly added; "Some things must be given up if we're going to stand a fighting chance. Now, go!" Harry said forcefully, standing up.

Neville watched horror-struck as Harry walked out in full view of the on-comers.

"Neville. Go!" Harry hissed.

Neville numbly got up off the ground, backing away from Harry as though he was a germ. Harry just stood there calmly, waiting for the approaching Death Eaters to come closer. He took a quick glance back at Neville and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Neville," He hissed. "Get. In. The. Shadows."

He took another glance back and saw Neville scuttling along in the shadows, slightly running now.

'Good luck' Harry thought, looking back. He looked down at the ground, at the length between him and the Death Eaters. 'Close enough.'

He smirked and readied his wand. He could make out the wands clasped tightly in the opposing hands. This wasn't good. In a quick head count it would be four against one. Two of the oncoming Death Eaters looked no more then they were just out of Hogwarts, or nearing the end of school – at least. The other two looked older, about 30-40 years. Harry took a fleeting look back and saw Neville nearing the edge of the alley, where it forked off into two ways. Whatever way Neville went, he'd go the other way.

"Come on, Come on. Hurry up." Harry muttered to himself.

Neville was just about to pick a direction when…

"Hey you! Stop there!" A shaky voice said.

Obliviously the Death Eaters were closing in on him now. He turned around, to face the speaker. The speaker looked no taller then him, and his wand was shaking horribly. One of the older cloaked figures seemed to be glaring down his or her large nose at Harry. From under the hood, there seemed to be a smirk finding its way to their lips, and then they finally spoke, eyes still sweeping over Harry.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The figure said, circling Harry. "The _'Famous'_ Harry Potter."

Harry clutched onto his wand, tighter. The person circling him was a man, considering the sound and depth of the voice. The man's circling was starting to get on his nerves; and Harry was starting to lose his concentration. But, that's what the man wanted, and then they could strike before the count of one.

'Oh, where's my dad's Invisibility Cloak when you need it,' Harry thought desperately, looking at the now stationary cloaked person. 'Good luck, Neville.' Harry thought.

He raised his wand, ready to fight. The cloaked figures circled around him, wands at the ready.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Neville reached the fork in the alleyway and darted to the left, hoping that it would lead somewhere. He could hear the shouts of the Death Eaters, and a muffled voice – that must have been Harry – by the way they were yelling it seemed that a duel would soon be going on. It also seemed that Harry was outnumbered. Soon, the voices of the Death Eaters and Harry faded away, and Neville was left with only his footsteps as comforting sounds. Not very reassuring. He doubled over, panting, hoping that they weren't coming after him, and that Harry was OK.

Neville looked up, and hung his head. "Oh no." He was at another fork in the road. Left or Right?

He knew that the border to get out of London was to the left, but the way back to the Ministry and Hogwarts were to the right. Save himself and live with the guilt of sacrificing his friends, or go and attempt to save them, and die an almost hero?

"Right."

Neville groped inside his pocket, and found his old beat up wand. With that, he started to jog – head held high – down the alleyway to the right, hoping to save the others. Harry would be fine. If he could defeat Voldemort when he was only one, he could definitely handle some of Voldemort's Death Eaters now, right? Right. Neville stumbled the odd time as he ran down the alleyway.

"Some hero, I'll be."

Neville stood up, and glanced back at the muggle _'trash bin'_ and continued on running, stumbling here and there, cursing at himself and whatever got in his way. What he didn't see was a cloaked figure in the distance, following his every move, hidden in the shadows…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Three of the four prisoners were still sitting in their cell, waiting for someone, anyone to come and help them. Hermione was still knocked out, sprawled out on the bench. Ron, who had stopped being giggly and drunken from the spell, was looked worried and pissed at the same time. Luna, who had finally awoken, was rubbing the back of her head, from where she had fallen. As for Ginny, she was in a separate cell, which the others couldn't see into. All they could see was the bars, leading into the grey drab cell. No movement had been heard of for the past hour, so they figured Ginny was tending to her broken ankle, or knocked out; considering the fact that the figure that brought her in, threw her in there.

Meanwhile, in the cell between them were people they knew all to well. Some members of the Order were in there, captured as well. Even thought most of them were able to escape, of course, some people just didn't always turn out lucky. The unlucky ones would be; Tonks, Shackbolt, and in the last half hour, Professor Lupin. Now, they knew what it had been like for Sirius when he was in Azkaban; you were completely wand-less and there was always a constant guard on. Getting out of the prison was futile. The only way out of here was by death.

"This is horrible. We're never going to see daylight again," Ron moaned, latching onto the bars. "Luna! Stop day dreaming and help me get out of here!"

Luna looked up from the bench where she was watching Hermione. She stood up and walked over to where Ron was standing. She smiled dazedly, and leaned on the bars, facing the drab wall and the small window out of their reach.

"What do you expect us to do?"

"I don't know think of something. You're a Ravenclaw, they're all smart."

Luna scoffed. "Sure, sure. But I do have something; they thought I lost in Atrium."

Ron turned eagerly over to her, and grabbed her shoulders, dragging her closer; bringing them almost nose-to-nose. "Well out with it, Luna!"

Through the shaking, her head lolling back and forth, she managed to force Ron's hands off her upper arms. After moving her bangs out of her eyes, she put a hand into her cloak pocket looking for something. Her face lit up moments later, and pulled her hand out, clasped around a thin, long stick. Ron looked awed, at the Ravenclaw's smartness.

"Your wand!"

Since it was dark times, and any wands found would be taken, Luna was stuck with putting her wand inside her robe pocket, and not behind her ear. Luna clasped her hand over Ron's mouth and peered over Ron's shoulder.

"Ron, shh! Do you want to wreck our only chance out of here?"

Luna peered hard into his eyes. Her words sunk in and Ron nodded. Luna grinned, lopsided and her hand fell back to her side. Ron turned, and slumped onto the bench beside Hermione, who was still knocked out.

"Too bad she won't wake up."

"She will," Ron glanced up, eyes flashing. "You were out as well, Luna. So you shouldn't talk."

"And neither should you," She practically whispered. "You were walking around looking drunk and giggly."

Ron was about to reply, when they heard footsteps. Ron and Luna stopped staring at each other, and looked towards the new, almost foreign sounds. Had someone come to rescue them? The guard, who was leaning against the wall, jerked and stood up, wand clutched tightly in his hand. It seemed that the guard had been asleep, and his was his _'wake-up'_ call.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" The guard yelled, peering into the shadows.

The shadow's moved, and a totally cloaked figure appeared, sauntering out of the shadows. He walked down the stairs, looking kingly. What a show off, could this really be someone coming to rescue them? The figure reached the bottom of the stairs and peered at the three occupied cells, smirked, and walked to the first one; that contained Ron, Luna, and Hermione.

"Weasel, Loony Lovegood and the Mudblood, together to the end. Where's Potter?" The person sneered, head held high.

"Malfoy." Ron hissed, through gritted teeth.

Luna finally clueing in to whom it was gasped. She slowly, not to draw any attention to herself, put the wand inside her pocket and out to sight. Draco simply glared at her for a second, before moving on; noting that Hermione was knocked out along the way, and then moved on to the next cell. The next cell contained members of the Order of the Phoenix. Draco glared at the three, and then yet again, smirked under his hood.

"Hmm," He pondered. "The full moon's less then two weeks away, this should be interesting."

Draco glanced up at the window; and smirked. Through the small window, Draco could see the faint light of the moon that was disappearing with the dawn, and then glanced back down at Tonks and Shackbolt. Both their faces were almost white, in realization of what would happen. Not that Lupin looked any better, if anything, he looked worse. They hadn't thought of that. Draco then moved onto the next and final cell. Inside of it, was Ginny. She looked fast asleep, curled up in a ball in the farthest corner away, clutching for dear life on her ankle. Draco's gaze drifted over her for-now peaceful face, and all the way down to that damned ankle. Draco sneered, thinking of how innocent the younger Weasley looked. That could come in handy, especially with her _brother_ near by. Things could start to get interesting. And interesting it would get.

"When the Weasley wrench wakes up, inform me at once." He said, emotionless.

He cast a glance over at Ron, and smirked gloatingly. Draco then turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, head held high, and robes flowing out behind him. Ron practically seethed as Draco walked out of the room, acting like a King, when all he was a big git, in the eyes of his captives.

"If he even touches one hair on Ginny's head, I'll rip him apart when I get out of here." Ron muttered darkly, striking his fist against the magical bars sealing them in.

Luna shook her head and pulled her wand back out of her pocket, taking a risk and putting it behind her ear. Boys… they always wanted to tear or beat the crap out of something. She sighed and leaned back up against the magical bars. There had to be a plan out of there, someone had to come. She was just about to sink to the ground, in defeat, when she heard movement from somewhere. She looked up hoping that someone was there to rescue them.

But she couldn't see anyone, only darkness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Yeah, I know who dies at the end of the sixth book, and that this kind of contradicts it but I wrote this shortly after finishing the fifth book and thought it would be a brilliant idea. I wanted to write out the first few chapters before posting... unfortunately writing them took longer then I thought and the damage of the death in the sixth one was already done... so this probably doesn't sound original anymore. shrugs

Anyways, all that aside, good or bad?


	2. 02

Chapter 02:

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione stirred, and opened one eye. She looked around at her surroundings, and was quickly surprised. What was this place? Why was it so dark and dank? She slowly opened up her other eye, and moved her left hand up off the ground. She lifted her head, and rubbed it, sitting up slowly. She was met with dank walls surrounding her; obviously she was locked in there. She quickly scanned the place with her eyes, and saw the magical bars and… Ron and Luna! What happened to them and why where they here? Wherever here was. The last thing she remembered was that she was with Harry and Neville trying to outrun some Death Eaters. Then she remembered getting knocked out by some weird purple flame. It did not seem that Ron, nor Luna, had noticed her awakening.

Ron was glaring out into the opening, his eyes darting from the staircase to what looked to be an empty cell. Luna was huddled on the ground, hugging her knees to her, her head lying on top of her knees. She also seemed to be rocking back and forth. The silence between the two was way to quiet and tense that Hermione felt that the silence between them needed to be broken.

"Hey Guys," Her voice sounded hoarse and her hands flew up to her throat. "Where are we?"

Luna and Ron's heads' snapped up and looked over at the new voice.

"Hermione?" Ron said, grinning at her. "You're awake!"

Within seconds Ron had abandoned his spot glaring out of the bars, and was seated beside her, arm around her shoulders. Hermione looked surprised at this, but shrugged it off. Luna grinned at the two, and slowly stood up and made her way over to the two, sitting down on the other side of Hermione.

"You've been out for awhile." Luna said quietly.

Hermione looked over at Luna, very curious. Ron looked at Luna too, wondering what the Ravenclaw could say, that would satisfy Hermione's thirst for knowledge.

"How long? Where are we? How'd we get here? Where are the others?" Hermione blurted.

Luna sighed and took a deep breath, before getting ready to speak. This was going to take awhile to explain, especially to a person like Hermione, who liked loads and loads of detail.

"We've been here for two hours, I think. You lose track of time after a while. And where are we? We're in a prison," Luna spat out the word, with disgust, a look of revolt on her face. "It's like Azkaban, but more security, spells and more security! We got here, when we lost the battle in the Atrium –"

"The Atrium?"

"Huh… oh! You were knocked out… OK… well… Harry and Neville went down into the room where we had found that arch, and the Death Eaters were there – waiting for them – and they cornered them. But some other people showed up, the, oh, what are they called?"

"The Order of the Phoenix." Ron put in helpfully.

Luna nodded, and continued. "They showed up there to do battle with the Death Eaters, from what I heard, someone died down there, through that veil. But, anyways, Dumbledore and Voldemort were doing battle in the Atrium – that's where that weird statue was, and Harry was there too. All that I know was that Dumbledore vanished without a trace; Voldemort did something to him. Everyone had to get out a quickly as possible. All the Phoenix people apperated, and only Harry and Neville somehow got out. We don't know where they are, though. And, to make it worse, they took everyone's wands. For some reason, they didn't check my pockets, so I still have mine." Luna said, grinned like the Chester cat.

Hermione nodded, satisfied from the Ravenclaw's answer. She was about to ask Ron or Luna where Ginny was, because Ginny hadn't been mentioned by them… but someone fell through that black veil could it have been Ginny?

"Guys? You said someone went through the veil, who was it? It wasn't Ginny, was it?" Hermione frantically said.

Luna shook her head, but didn't know who had fallen through. Hermione looked over at Ron, who wasn't looking at her. Hermione gasped.

"Tell me, it wasn't Ginny!"

Ron shook his head slowly, and then locked eyes with Hermione. "It was Sirius…"

Hermione looked dumbstruck. "Sirius? You don't mean…"

Ron nodded. "He's gone, he fell through the veil, when Bellatrix caught him off guard. I heard they were fighting on the ark, and when he was hit, he stumbled, and fell through it."

"That's terrible. Poor Harry, what did he do?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. " We haven't seen him."

Hermione nodded, and then Ginny came back to her mind. "Ron? Where's Ginny then?"

Ron's face darkened at the name of his sister. "She's in the cell over there, all alone. To make it worse, one Death Eater has his eye on her; Malfoy."

Hermione looked horrified at the thought, and patted Ron's shoulder. "Well get her out," She whispered, and then looked at the cell between theirs and Ginny's. "Who's in there?" She pointed to the cell.

Ron followed her outstretched hand and sighed. "Some of the Order got caught; Tonks, Shackbolt and Professor Lupin are in there. The shit part is, the full moon's less then two weeks away."

"That's horrible!"

"No kidding. But, we're planning a break out, Luna and I are, I mean."

"I have the wand and he has the _'guy fighting skill'_ and all we need is _your_ brain." Luna explained.

Hermione nodded. "I'm in. Lets start planning, what do you have so far?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Neville was walking for what seemed like hours and hours, and he seemed to be going nowhere. He swore that he had past that rusted dumpster at least once before. But that didn't matter; all of these muggle trash eaters looked the same. All he had to focus on was getting back his fallen friends. He sighed, and slumped on to the ground. This was hopeless. He was hopeless. He needed Harry, anyone to help him.

"I'm hopeless. We're going to lose this whole battle, and we're going to die." Neville muttered, dropping his head down.

What Neville didn't see was a shadow moving around him. The figure had been following him ever since he had split up with Harry. The figure was running down the back alley alone, only having just escaped from Hogwarts, attempting to find those missing and find the old, worn down warehouse located in the deserted factory section of the city. Following Neville was irritating; he was going absolutely going nowhere, only in a circle. He kept missing the fork in the road, what kind of Gryffindor was this? The figure shooktheir head out of irritation, thinking it was about time they were revealed. Neville could be so clueless. The figure sat down on an upside down cardboard box, and smiled from under their hood.

"You're really bad with directions you know?"

Neville jumped a foot in the air. He stood up, frightened, staring in every direction. The figure rolled their eyes, and pushed their bangs out of their eyes. From the sound and pitch of this person's voice, it had to be a girl.

"Who's there? I'm armed!" Neville shouted bravely, attempting to cover up his fear.

"And you don't hide very well, either," The girl laughed. "I've following you for awhile. If I was a Death Eater, you'd be dead," Neville relaxed slightly. "Don't relax, just yet! Just because I said I wasn't a Death Eater, that doesn't mean I'm not dangerous. These are dark times, dark times. You have to trust your instincts about people. I warn you now, so remember. Trust your instincts, even if you don't have a wand, you'll go far. Believe in yourself, and you can achieve anything."

Neville nodded. "So, who are you exactly? You owe me at least that."

The girl nodded, covering her hair with her slipping hood. "I owe you nothing, Neville. We're both on the same side. I know you're going to find the others, so good luck. When you find them, come back to this alley, and turn left when you find the fork in the road, go straight till the end of the alley. By then you'll be an area full of old worn out, about to fall down factories. The biggest one is the warehouse, go in there, and come to the third floor. We'll be there, the rest of us are there."

_The rest of us?_ What did she mean by that? Neville didn't know. But it must be secret, if _they all_ were hiding there. Neville slowly nodded. The girl nodded, and stood up, and started to walk away, melting into the shadows of the alley.

"Wait!" Neville cried, standing up also. "Who are you, and who is '_the rest of us'_?"

The girl grinned to herself. "I'm a member of Dumbledore's Army, all of us are. Find the others, and remember where we are. Tell anyone, and you'll be leading all of us: your fellow army members, and yourself to death. Tell Harry about it, so that he can use the Galleon to contact everyone I couldn't find. See you soon." And with the swish of her cloak, the girl vanished into the shadows, leaving Neville alone, again.

"Find Harry. Oh great, this will be easy." Neville muttered, and started walking away to find the fork in the alley, and turn right again and try to find Harry.

Why did the Muggle London have so many back alleys? Why!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry was all tired out. The two younger Death Eaters proved very un-talented for their age, but the two older Death Eaters, that was a different story. They were harder to beat, as they were way more talented then he was. The first one, Harry had managed to catch him off guard, when he was pulling his wand out of his pocket. The surprise of the other two untalented Death Eaters getting knocked out in mere moments, must have surprised him. Harry had then managed to hit him with a jiggly legs curse, and that made his aim go off balance. The second one hit Harry, right off the bat, with an Illusion charm that Harry had never seen or heard about before. The Death Eater took this time to revive his fallen comrades, and get out of there. Those Death Eaters needed more training, leaving Harry there alone, and only seeing Illusions.

_Harry looked around, the beautiful park, taking in the smell and the scenery. The park looked beautiful beyond all words. Harry looked around, past the children on the playground, past the trees and flowers, and onto three figures, walking down a small rugged pathway, leading into a forest. Harry grinned, knowing who the figures were; he quickly broke out into a run. The gap between the two sets of figures slowly grew smaller, until Harry was within shouting distance._

_'Mum? Dad? Sirius? Is that you?' Harry called._

_The three figures stopped and looked back at who was calling their voices. They took a quick glance at Harry, and turned to keep on walking. Harry stopped running and stared. They had looked right at him, and outright ignored him. What was going on? Harry shrugged, and started running again, this time stopping beside Sirius, sure that they would see him this time, and, they did. _

_The three stopped and looked at him. That look – he had seen it before… but he never thought it would be Sirius or his parents giving it to him. It was usually a look that Aunt Petunia gave him, when he did something that she didn't like very much. _

_'What's with the looks? It's me, Harry.' Harry said slowly, unsure of what was wrong. _

_'Yes… it's you…' James stated slowly, glaring daggers at Harry. _

_Harry blinked not once, but twice. What was going on here? He looked over at his mum and then at Sirius, they were both giving him the look that James was giving him. _

_  
"What's going on? I don't get it… you guys are acting like Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon." Harry asked, desperately wanting to know if this was a head game they were playing._

_'What's going on? What's going on?' Sirius started, glaring daggers at Harry. His voice was also starting to get louder and louder, until he was basically yelling.Harry,stood there, frozen, he'd never seen Sirius act like this before. 'This is your entire fault. If you hadn't believed Voldemort and Kretcher – of all people – I'd still be alive! It's your fault that we all ended up in the Ministry of Magic, all because of your stupidity. It's because of you I'm dead, and that Voldemort took over the world, by letting him kill Dumbledore. It's because of your stupidity that you and most of the world are running for lives, and risking being killed by the Death Eaters.'_

_Harry stood there, horror-struck. It wasn't his fault… did Sirius really think that he, Harry, wanted him dead? Even if he did think that, he was crazy! Off his rocker! Sirius was the closest thing that he had to a family, like he wanted that to die. _

_'Why?' Harry managed to say._

_Sirius was just about to reply, when Harry felt a hand clasp onto his robes. He tried to shake off the figure's hand, to hear what Sirius was going to say, but it wasn't going to happen. The figure dragged Harry farther and farther away from the park and from Sirius and his parents, until he found himself standing in a dark alley._

"HARRY!"

Harry quickly snapped out of his illusion, mere centimetres away from walking head-on into a brick wall. Quite confused, Harry turned to see who pulled him out of his illusion gone-bad nightmare. Upon turning around, Harry saw Neville standing there, hands clasped onto the back of Harry's robes. He muttered a quick thanks to Neville for his quick rescue from his near nose-plant.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Harry asked, as Neville let go of his cloak.

"I came to deliver a message to you, from a member of the DA, it sounded like one of the girls. She managed to round up all the others in the Army and their all waiting for us. She said for us to come only once we have gotten the other members out of the Death Eaters clutches. We're supposed to go back to where I found her, and then go into this area of worn out muggle warehouses, go inside the biggest one and to the third floor. No one knows that they're there, and when we go we can't be followed. She said to send the note out on the Galleon Hermione gave each one of us." Neville explained.

Harry nodded, and fished out the Galleon, and typed a message, hoping that the others still had their Galleon's with them. If they didn't, the others that were waiting for them would be cornered, caught and then all killed. Another one of Harry's guilt's he would have to live with. But, it was a risk he would have to take, unfortunately. He sent the small note away, hoping that luck would be on their side for a change. He turned back to Neville and locked eyes with him, telling him that he had sent the message. Neville nodded and the two quickly set off, attempting to find where Neville met up with the member of the D.A. It turned out they might have a plan to rescue their fallen friends.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That's the plan you guys made up?" Hermione hissed.

Ron and Luna nodded. Hermione rolled her eyes, not the most brilliant one. Planning to make the guard watching the three of them unlock the cell for some reason that was currently unplanned, tackle him to the ground and knock him out with Luna's wand. Then take the guards cloak and have Luna climb up on Rons' shoulders, because she was the lightest, to gain the same height as the guard. Then Hermione would simply stand with Ron at the bottom of the cloak.

"It could work…!" Ron shouted, indignantly, crossing his arms.

Hermione glared at him with disbelief and Luna looked from them to the guard watching them. When Ron had shouted, he seemed to hone in on them. Luna locked her gaze back to the two bickering Gryffindors.

"Guys! Shut it! You're getting us unwanted attention." Luna hissed, face half hidden under her blonde hair.

Ron and Hermione stopped shouting at each other and glanced at Luna, who now had her back to them, looking deep in thought. They heard shuffling behind them, and Ron and Hermione turned to see who was there. It looked like the guard decided to make his 'rounds' to the cells, and of course due to the yelling, he headed in their direction first.

Now was their chance! Ron quickly glanced at Hermione who was frozen in shock and to Luna who wasn't paying any attention to what was happening. He quickly darted towards Luna, hand outstretched, focused on Luna's pocket. He quickly reached his destination, took a fleeting look at Luna, and upon seeing that she was day dreaming again, he stuck his hand down her robe pocket, trying to graspthe thin wand.

"RON!"

Luna jerked out of her daydream and glanced down at Ron, hand clenched around her wand. She quickly glared at him, and snatched her wand out of his hand.

"What's going on in there?" The guard snapped.

Luna hastily attempted to stuff the wand back in her pocket, but the guard caught her hasty movements. He saw something dark clenched in her hand. In an instant he had his wand out pointed straight at Luna. Luna just looked dazedly at him, as if in wonder. Ron and Hermione looked anxiously at each other. What were they going to do? The guard was deciding whether to open the cell to teach the blonde brat a lesson or let her keep the useless piece of wood. What would Lord Voldemort think? Well, he wants to get rid of all the brats that follow Dumbledore… might as well get rid of the loony one. He muttered an incoherent spell under his breath and the door opened large enough for the guard to slip in. After the guard had entered the cell, the door started to close behind him. Hermione noticed this, and locked eyes with Ron, motioned towards the cell door. Ron nodded, and made a dash for Luna. What happened next surprised them. An alarm went off somewhere in the distance, bringing the guard back to reality, and Luna blinked out of her state of dreams.

"LUNA! GO!" Ron yelled, the alarm stopping him mid-run as he turned back in Hermione's direction.

Luna nodded, and being skinnier and more agile then the elder guard managed to skirt around him, making a break for the opening of the cell that was slowly growing smaller, as the spell made it close. The three grinned at each other, and then remembered the alarm. When the alarm went off, it probably went off in this whole place.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Luna hissed; clutching her wand, darting towards the stairs Malfoy went up. However, Luna stopped when she put her foot on the first step, Ron and Hermione weren't behind her. She quickly turned around, looking at the two. "What. Are. You. Waiting. For?" She asked; eyebrow's risen.

"We can't… we can't just leave them here…" Hermione whispered to herself, shaking her head as she stared at the other two occupied cells.

Luna opened her mouth to say something, but then closed her mouth. Now wasn't a good time to try to reason with them. Instead, she shook her head, and walked down to where they were standing. She didn't know the people in the other cells as well as Ron and Hermione did, but still felt compassion for them.

"We can't rescue them all… if we do… we'll be caught and… and…" Luna broke off, not wanting to say the rest of the sentence. _'We'll be slowed down by the injured and our chances of being caught will double.'_ Luna thought within her head.

Footsteps could be heard on the floor above their heads, the alarm was drawing people's attention to the dungeons. Hermione was the first to react to the footsteps overhead. "We're cornered… they're coming. What are we going to do?" Hermione moaned, staring at the ceiling above.

"We have to move, now." Luna stated, putting her hands on the small of Ron and Hermione's backs' and pushed them forward. "We… we can't stay here. We have no plan to rescue them," She cast a fleeting look at the Phoenix members. "And, without a plan… we stand no chance what-so-ever. We'll have to come back with the others and a plan. Right now, it's suicide staying here." Luna dropped her hands from their backs to the wand behind her ear, and quickly put it in the folds of her robe pockets.

"But what about Ginny?" Ron half-hollered, wheeling around, trying to get out of Luna and Hermione's reach.

Hermione remained silent, that was a question she didn't have an answer for. She knew that Ron was protective of Ginny, and wouldn't leave her behind. She looked over at the blonde, who seemed to be thinking and daydreaming at the same time.

"I have an idea…" Luna said quietly. "But we might not get out of here, she has a broken ankle right?" Ron nodded, seething about that. "You two – go ahead. I have a wand, I can get her out." Luna said monotone, turning her back to them.

Ron and Hermione nodded numbly at what Luna said. "But how will you get out? Won't Ginny slow you down?"

"Never mind about that. I still have a wand, I can think of something. But, while I do that, you get out of here."

"OK then…" Hermione said, unsure.

Ron couldn't speak, so he simply nodded. Luna looked at them in a state of somewhere between reality and dreams, then quickly turned, and hurried down the few stairs, pulling her wand back out of her pocket. Ron and Hermione stood there, stunned for a second, before Hermione started ushering Ron up the stone stairs, and the two broke out into a run. As it turned out, running up the stone steps was harder then they thought. With the many curves of these stairs, and them being made out of stone, they had to run slower, so that their footsteps wouldn't echo. Reaching the archway of the stairs, the two stopped.

"Which way do we go?" Hermione hissed, darting a quick glance at Ron.

"Left? No right? Where's Harry's Invisibility Cloak when you need it?" Ron replied, glaring into the darkness.

Footsteps and the shout of one voice were heard, coming along the passageway. Ron and Hermione looked in the direction the voice was coming from the left. Quickly calculating this all, Hermione quickly muttered to Ron, "If their voices are coming from the left, that must lead further into this – this place. The right, it might lead to the exit." With a sharp nod from Ron, the two tore off, running in that direction; the idea that the stones beneath them would echo every step, banished.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alohamora." Luna whispered; wand outstretched.

The sound of the cell creaking open was all that was heard throughout the silence, as Luna slipped inside the cell, her wand falling back into her pockets. She quickly strode across the distance of the cell, and crouched down on the ground, resting all her weight on her feet and her lower legs. She placed a hand on the younger Weasleys' shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Hey… you," Luna said, lamely, not knowing this girls' name. "You have to wake-up. We can't stay here – you're brother's waiting for you. Up. Up." Luna urged, shaking her shoulder a bit harder.

No reaction. Luna sighed, pushing a loose blonde strand out of her eyes. She grabbed onto the girl's two arms (retching them free of their death grip on her ankle) and hoisted her over her shoulders. She had a harder time standing up with the dead weight she now had to carry, and looped her hands under Ginny's legs. After Ginny was securely on her back, Luna walked out of the cell, not bothering to magic it shut behind her.

"Up the stairs, find the others and get out. Can't be that hard." Luna muttered to herself, forming a plan to find Ron and Hermione again.

She had gone no more then five steps when another voice joined her – this time it was a man's. "Quite the contrary, actually."

Luna's eyes narrowed, it was dawn outside, so light was streaming through the small windows. Even though there was some light reflecting inside the small stone dungeon area, the corners and the stairway leading out were all shrouded in darkness. She could hear footsteps coming towards her, and as each step hit the stone stab it made a noise – and if her ears were working properly, she was cornered.

As the people stepped out of the shadows and into the light, she gasped, taking an involuntary step backwards. Unfortunately, Ginny's un-occupied cell was behind her, and she backed right into it – dashing away all plans she had for an attempted escape, as the black cloaked Death Eaters surrounded her, wands out and ready to strike.


	3. 03

Chapter Three.

The fields of London were empty as no one dared to step outside in the shadows of the night. The world was in turmoil – living in fear of Voldemort. After taking over the world, Voldemort made it clear – anyone that went across his rule would mysteriously vanish. Only those that were brave at heart or incredibly stupid would challenge his power; and the ones that worked at a distance, never seen, had a price on their heads and were wanted – dead or alive. But everyone knew who were the ones that worked at a distance and they knew to keep their distance from them. Anyone who was seen conversing or in cahoots with them, would be seen as a traitor and would mysteriously vanish as well.

In an empty farmers' field in London, two figures walked quickly and quietly, talking in hushed voices now and then. Both were wearing long cloaks around their shoulders that swept down around their ankles. They were hunched over, hair falling into their eyes, hoping not to be seen. They knew the turmoil Voldemort was putting the world into, and if they were seen, it would mean instant death. Continuing through the fields, they hoped to get as much ground covered as they could in the dying night shadows.

"Riley," One of the voices hissed, casting a glance at her counterpart. "We shouldn't be here… we should have stayed where we were. We could be caught, we could be killed, we –"

"You're ranting again," The first girl; Riley cut in with a singsong voice. "I didn't ask you to come with me anyways, Alexis. You could have slept inside of that muggle airport; they were giving out _'beds'_ to all the newcomers off the planes. It's your own fault for following me out that bathroom window. I didn't ask you to come, you know?"

Alexis narrowed her brown eyes, as she glared after Riley, before stalking off after her. "I'm only here because I know what you're up to. You're going to Grimmauld place, aren't you?" No reply. "I knew it! I knew that you would do something foolish like this. It was seven years ago Riley – you need to let go off the past – I did. They did it for the better; they didn't want to sacrifice us." Alexis muttered, her voice fading off as she looked at Riley for a reaction.

Riley stood rigid in the field; as the sun started to rise over the horizon. Alexis looked warily at Riley; before sighing and taking a step closer to Riley. "Listen Riley," Alexis started off slowly; not wanting to anger her short-fused friend. "It was for the better. They didn't let us in because we were to immature… we didn't understand what was going on then, and look at what's going on now…" Alexis' voice faded off, as Riley turned and looked at her, her cold gaze, making Alexis freeze mid-sentence.

"You actually believe what they told us?" She said in no more then a whisper. "You believe that it was better that we didn't know what was going on, that it would save us in the long run? You believe that bull?"

"Maybe it was bull Riley, maybe not. But remember – you ran away. You left in the middle of the night. Maybe there was something more too it… but we'll never know now, will we?" Glancing around, Alexis saw that the sun was rising, and the empty farmers field was almost in complete sunlight. "We need to move Riley; the sun's almost up…and I doubt you want to get caught, seen out in the field. That would basically scream _'breaking the rules of the ruler of the world'_. And, I doubt that you want that to happen; not before giving a piece of your mind to the Order, right?"

Instead of replying to Alexis' questions, she just pulled the cloak that was draped around her shoulders and kept on moving across the field. Alexis rolled her eyes at the sudden change in Riley's attitude, but shrugged it off, following after Riley.

Ron and Hermione huffed, as their footsteps started slacking off on the stone slabs beneath their feet. They had been running through the underground maze of corridors and staircases, for what seemed like a long time as they tried to find an exit. But, during all the twists and turns they took, they didn't even know where they were; they could have been back in the dungeon area for all they knew. The constant _slap_ as their feet hit each stone slab alongside the eerie quietness of this area, kept them on their guard.

"Where do you think the damn exit is? We keep seeing slabs and slabs of stone. This is getting us nowhere." Ron seethed, tired of seeing stone after stone, and never anything else.

"Calm down Ron, save your anger for later," Hermione said, resting a hand on his arm. "We have to focus on what's ahead of us; getting out of here alive and uncaught."

"Calm down? Calm down! We're lost in here, and I just left my little sister down in the dungeon with a space cadet, and you expect me to calm down?" Ron muttered; his voice rising as the anger built up inside of him.

Hermione sighed, speechless. She knew she shouldn't have said that to Ron, she could be the same way if someone of her family was locked down in the dungeon; and wouldn't take to kindly to someone telling her to calm down. But, the truth was there was nothing that they could do for either Luna or Ginny; they didn't know where those two were; they could have been anywhere in this place. Smiling, Hermione turned back to Ron, hoping to cheer him up.

"Listen, I bet they're already out! I bet that they are here somewhere too, doing exactly what we're doing. Just don't lose hope, Ron. We still have… each other." Hermione whispered, tugging her cloak closer to her for warmth.

Unsure of what Hermione meant by that meaning, _'We still have each other',_ he shrugged it off thinking that it was some kind of girly thing. "You're right… we do still have each other. Well get out… even if it kills us in the process, right?"

Hermione looked back for a second, before looking ahead again. "You're right we will get out. But, lets hope that it doesn't kill us in the process."

With a more comfortable silence between the two now, they continued running down the hall, believing that Luna and Ginny were doing exactly what they were doing too. The two of them hadn't gone more then twenty steps when they heard something that brought the idea of everyone being okay, crumbling down.

"AAAAHHHH!"

The two stopped mid-step, looking back in the direction of the yell, then at each other.

"That was Luna… wasn't it?" Ron slowly said.

Hermione nodded, closing her eyes shut, hoping to block out that scream.

She was backed up into the corner of Ginny's cell, unable to get away since the Death Eaters were closing in on her. She silently cursed herself for not taking the time and not closing the cell door behind her. If she had done that, she wouldn't be cornered; trapped with nowhere to run. She looked from one cloaked figure to the next, trying to calculate their size and movement, to attempt a get-away. No such luck; came to her though. She was trapped.

While she was thinking of the many ways these Death Eaters could kill her and Ginny, one of her arms unlinked themselves from Ginny's legs' and slipped into her pocket to get out her wand. However that didn't go unnoticed within the group surrounding her. A smirk graced itself on one of the figures, as they slowly approached the two girls; the smirk growing bigger with every step taken.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here," A hand shot out and latched onto Luna's arm, dragging her hand out – wand along with it. "Thought you could pull a fast one on us?" The voice under the hood said; pulling Luna close enough to him so that she could feel his breath on her. "But, in the end… we have all the _'fast ones'_." With that said, he pushed Luna back, making her stumble back, releasing Ginny from her back in the process as she tried to stop herself from hitting the cold stone slabs head on.

Landing on the ground, she brushed a stray blond strand back, glaring up at the figure. She knew that voice from somewhere – somewhere from Hogwarts – but she couldn't place the voice to a name or face. She cursed herself for not paying attention to others' at school; but broke out of her reverie, remembering the predicament she and Ginny were in. Speaking of Ginny, she looked wildly around her for the red-haired girl, but didn't see her lying on the ground.

"Looking for someone?" The figure replied in the same oily voice. "Maybe you just misplaced her… or handed her right over to us. Either way… you dropped her… right into us." He stopped for a second to let what he said sink in, before continuing on. "And it won't be long till you drop as well. But… not the same way your pal did."

Ron looked over at Hermione, who was pacing back and forth, after that scream, and frankly he was getting agitated at the brunette's constant pacing. They had to go and help them, they were in trouble and he knew it. If only they hadn't gone the way they had, they could have saved Ginny and Luna from whoever was coming down the opposing corridor.

It was their entire fault.

'Ron couldn't speak, so he simply nodded. Luna looked at them in a state of somewhere between reality and dreams, then quickly turned, and hurried down the stairs, pulling her wand back out of her pocket. Ron and Hermione stood there, stunned for a second, before Hermione started ushering Ron up the stone stairs, and the two broke out into a run. As it turned out, running up the stone steps was harder then they thought. With the many curves of these stairs, and them being made out of stone, they had to run slower, so that their footsteps wouldn't echo. Reaching the archway of the stairs, the two stopped.

_"Which way do we go?" Hermione hissed, darting a quick glance at Ron._

_"Left? No right? Where's Harry's Invisibility Cloak when you need it?" Ron replied, glaring into the darkness._

_Footsteps and the shout of one voice were heard, coming along the passageway. Ron and Hermione looked in the direction the voice was coming from the left. Quickly calculating this all, Hermione quickly muttered to Ron, "If their voices are coming from the left, that must lead further into this – this place. The right, it might lead to the exit." With a sharp nod from Ron, the two tore off, running in that direction; the idea that the stones beneath them would echo every step, banished.'_

"Hermione," Ron started, and Hermione stopped pacing, looking at him. "We have to go back. They'll need our he–"

"We can't go back, Ron." Hermione snapped, crossing her arms across her chest and staring at him. "We're useless to them."

"We're useless? It's us that are useless? My sister is with Looney Luna… that's what I call useless. She's in her own dimension – dreaming away – Hell, she probably doesn't even know she's being attacked. I'm going to help them – you can stay here – that's what I call being useless." Hermione gasped at the coldness in Ron's voice as he glared at her. She took a step forward, hoping to calm Ron down, and placed a hand on his arm.

"We can't do anything Ron," She tried to say, but it came out in a higher pitch then she wanted. "We don't hav–"

She stopped mid-sentence as she felt Ron's hand on top of hers, thinking she had gotten through to him. She looked up at his face, but saw it was anything but that – his eyes looked at her coldly, sending a shiver down her spine.

She had never seen Ron like this before. Before she realized what was going on, Ron pried her hand off of his arm and pushed her roughly backwards, making her fall to the ground, completely shocked. She thought she saw a flicker of some emotion in his eyes before they turned cold again, and he turned with a swish of his cloak, walking away from her and deeper into this stone building.

Before he disappeared around the corner, he cast a glance at Hermione, who was still sitting shocked on the stone slabs. "Do whatever you want Hermione – wait here for me, or come with me." And with that, he disappeared around the corner.

Hermione starred after him, long after he left, in pure shock. Was that really Ron? She had never seen him that angry before – and she had seen him angry before. Sighing, she stood up, brushing dirt off her robes. "As I was trying to say before Ron," She whispered to the still air. "We don't have a wand. We're the useless ones… not Luna."

Hermione stood there for a minute, looking at the spot where Ron disappeared around the corner. Many thoughts went through her mind, but none more then should she follow Ron deeper into this place or go try to find an exit, along with the others.

"If Ginny and Luna are already in here… and Ron went looking for them… the three of them are as good as gone… and no one probably knows where we are…" With that in her mind, Hermione nodded, deciding the answer to her question. "I need to find a way out. I can come back later with others. That should work." With a smile now gracing her features, Hermione turned on her heel, and walked down the hallway; going the opposite way Ron went.

Ron walked down the corridor, turning here and there, to put some distance between him and Hermione –whatever she decided to do - and because he thought that this was the way back to where they left Ginny and Luna. Looking at all the slabs of stones that lined the corridor, he hoped that he was going in the right way. Each and every slab looked the same, and there were no _landmarks_ to show him the way back to the dungeon area. All he could do was wander around this place, hoping to find what he was looking for. But, all he knew for sure was that he was getting more lost as each second past by.

His thought travelled back to Hermione – sitting in the corridor a look of shock and was it a bit or terror looking at him as if he was a monster. He closed his eyes, sighing. He had really made a mess of things. Although Hermione probably meant well by what she was trying to say to him, it still got on his nerves. If it were one of Hermione's relatives down there, she'd be jumping down there after them, wouldn't she? He nodded to himself, answering the doubts clouding his mind.

Hermione walked down the hall, looking this way and that for any other movement in the stone slab corridor. Every once and a while she would hear what she thought was a sound of footsteps, but it would fade away almost as soon as she had heard it. Looking up at the ceiling of the corridor, where slabs were missing in the walls, sunlight was starting to peak through the open places.

"I have to be near an exit now… I can see the sunlight, so I'm definitely above ground." Smiling at the thought of almost getting out of the maze of corridors, she continued with new hope.

Hermione sighed; hoping this time her idea would work. She saw the end of the corridor approaching slowly and inwardly smiled, knowing an exit would be nearby. Slowing her footsteps she leaned against the stone slabs listening for any sounds. Upon hearing nothing, she peeked around the corner. Her inward smile turned into a smile as instead of meeting endless slabs of stone; she was greeted by an archway that lead outside no more then four hundred feet away from her.

The exit!

Hermione's mind screamed at her to get out of there, but a piece of her mind wandered back to Ron and the others, until a figure of a Death Eater appeared in her mind. Shaking her head; to rid her mind of those thoughts, she started off down the corridor, first at a walk, then at a run; her feet pounding of the slabs of stone, not caring whether she was heard now or not – she was almost free of this place.

What Hermione didn't hear though, because of her own pounding footsteps, was a set of footsteps following hers. By the time Hermione reached the end of the corridor where the archway was situated, she had slowed from running to walking quickly, doubled over panting. Holding onto the archway, Hermione looked at her surroundings. Everything around this place was dead; and the stream that at one point probably ran along this place, was now a swamp, and smelled bad as well. At the end of the dead-ness, which looked to be another _couple_ hundred feet away, was a wrought iron gate, which seemed to be the way out.

"More running… I can see why no one runs away from here, by the time they finish running, they're to tired to go anymore, and get caught again. They're not as dumb as they seem." Hermione muttered, clenching her fists together, and darting a glance around the dead forest saw that it was clear.

Closing her eyes from the tiredness in her legs, she sighed, as she opened her eyes again. _'All I have to do is get to the other side of those gates, and I'll be OK.' _Hermione thought to herself as she darted out from her hiding place, repeating the same thought over and over again in her mind.

"So, Potters' little mudblood friend seemed to escape from this holding place, just what we needed. Giving the girl false hope will do her well. That way… her demise will be far more entertaining when the time comes." A sneer appeared on his face, as he turned with a swish of his cloak away from the running away mudblood and the two-cloaked figures that were following her, and walked back into the dark dank building.

Harry and Neville made their way quickly down the dank muggle alleyway, trying to figure out where Neville had met one of the Dumbledore Armys' members. They had been wandering around for what seemed like hours, each alleyway looking the same.

"Neville, are you sure you met them here? All we're doing is walking around in circles." Harry muttered, looking from one side of the alley to the other. Everything looked the same.

Neville sighed; this was the fourth time Harry had asked him that. "Don't you trust me Harry? Shish."

"Maybe." Harry muttered, falling back into his musings.

What was that dream about? Was it showing what was to come in the future? Was he going to die? Was this just a futile attempt? Maybe they couldn't rally up against Voldemort and his Death Eaters… but he had done it before, hadn't he? He could sure do it again. All of these thoughts chased each other around in his mind, each question wandered to another all of them leading to a dead end or more unanswered questions.

"I think this is it." Neville's voice rang out through the darkness.

"Hmm?" Harry said, snapping back to reality and looking over at Neville who was pointing to a fork in the road. "Are you sure Neville?" Harry stared at the foreboding fork in the road, eyebrows raised.

"I'm sure." Neville said, his voice a little edgy. Couldn't Harry just believe him for once?

"Better then standing around here, I guess." He muttered, nodding and stalked off in the direction Neville had pointed.

Neville rolled his eyes, following Harry down another dingy alleyway. Hopefully this time he was right in the direction of the warehouse… all of these muggle streets looked the same.

The two walked in silence down the alleyway hoping not to attract any Death Eaters to their location, that and the two didn't really have anything to say to each other as they were never that close to each other back at Hogwarts. Neville, who was staring at his shoes for a lack or anything better to say, didn't see Harry stop rigid in front of him and therefore crashed right into him.

"Hey! What was that for Harry! Geez…" Neville muttered, glaring up at the dark haired boy who didn't seem to realize him, only pointing ahead.

Neville followed his gaze to what was ahead… it must have been someone from the DA coming to see where they were… but they didn't seem to see him and Harry yet.

"Hey! We found you! We're over here!"

The figure turned and looked in the direction of Harry and Neville… then started coming their way. Unlike Neville, Harry stood staring ahead at the moving creature before seeing a sudden movement and grabbing a wand.

"Neville, you idiot!" Harry hissed, glaring at the smaller guy. "That's not the DA… its Death Eaters. Draw your stupid wand!" Harry yelled, stepping forward towards the oncoming figure.

Neville just rolled his eyes, scrunching up his face as he did so. Harry thought he could just boss him around because he was 'the boy who lived'. Didn't that ever get old? _'Not in Harry's case, I suppose.'_ Neville replied to his own question, drawing out his wand as well and following after Harry to the figure that seemed to multiply into three.

**__**

"Finally!" Hermione huffed, her hands on her knees.

She had run the couple hundred feet from the arch of the building she had just escaped from and she was a just mere step away from the wrought iron fence surrounding the area. Looking up at the gate, it looked a lot taller up close then it did farther back.

"What now… how will I get over this…" She muttered to herself, staring up at the looming fence. "Maybe it's climbable? Hmmm… no trees around here, they definitely have everything worked out." She sighed; she was back to square one.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't feel the presence of the two black-cloaked figures that were currently surrounding her, trying to block her off when she did realize what was going on around her. However, Hermione was broken out of her reverie when the sound of a twig snapping caught her attention. She quickly whirled around, her back to the fence searching her surroundings.

"I know you're there… come out!" She yelled, more confident then what she felt.

Seeing nothing around her that moved, Hermione sighed. It must have been just her imagination. _'Yeah, that's it.' _She thought, turning around to where the fence still stood. But, she still couldn't shake off the feeling of eyes on her.


End file.
